Héro quelle vie !
by Raimei94
Summary: Criminalité, enlèvements, viols, meurtres, attentats, tant de faits pour une si jolie ville. Métropolis crevait de l'intérieur, pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Alors, deux cousines décidèrent de faire le premier geste. Elles créèrent un nouveau héro, ou du moins une héroïne : Talon Aiguille.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici une fanfiction déjà postée sur un forum aujourd'hui malheureusement disparu depuis quelques années maintenant (RIP friend...). Quelques retouches plus tard, voici la redif, avec fautes d'orthographes et incohérences en moins ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils restent à jamais la création des scénaristes de Smallville ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! **

* * *

Metropolis, vue de haut, était une assez belle ville. De riches entrepreneurs, patrons, philanthropes, avaient réussi à transformer cette zone industrielle de l'Illinois en véritable cité de lumière, et théâtre de folles constructions.

Seulement, il suffisait de descendre dans les rues de la ville pour voir qu'elle souffrait, qu'elle pourrissait de l'intérieur. La ville crevait de l'intérieur. Elle se mourrait, ses chères enfants se déchirants entre eux. Criminalité, enlèvements, viols, meurtres, attentats, tant de faits pour une si jolie ville.

Là où l'on pouvait voir la différence avec Gotham City, c'était la tristesse de la situation. Au moins, Gotham semblait une ville en peine, tant dans l'apparence que dans la réalité.

Avec Metropolis, c'était plus vicieux. La ville était magnifique, les immeubles reflétaient la lumière du soleil de mille feux. Les rues n'étaient pas plus délabrées que partout ailleurs. Mais la criminalité était bien là. Un maire des moins honnête, des policiers avec un comportement trop proches de celui des criminels, de « grands » indifférents, cloîtrés derrière leurs vitres pare-balle. La ville crevait.

Elle crevait de l'intérieur, pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Alors, deux cousines décidèrent de faire le premier. Elles créèrent un nouveau héro, ou du moins une héroïne : Talon Aiguille.

Cette fameuse Talon Aiguille patrouillait en ce moment même dans Metropolis. Rectification, elle était terrée dans un coin, attendant son heure. Loïs souffla un bon coup. C'est qu'il faisait froid en ce mois de février. Malgré le cuir qu'elle portait, elle sentait le froid engourdir ses membres. Sa combinaison était si serrée qu'elle ne pouvait ne serais ce qu'émettre l'idée d'installer des chaufettes. Là, à ce moment même, elle enviait sa cousine. Elle, « Tour de Guet », était assise, bien au chaud dans leur salon, devant, Loïs le devinait bien, une couverture sur les pieds, l'ordi sur ses genou, un café-crème-chantilly-pépite-chocolat dans la main. La blonde se prélassait pendant que la pauvre brune se gelait les ovules.

- Talon Aiguille à Tour de Guet, entonna la pauvre Loïs frigorifiée. Tu es sûr que de ne rien repérer… ?

- Désolé de te décevoir Talon, mais le radar magique n'indique rien, répondit Chloé en soufflant sur son café. Pourquoi donc ?

- A ton avis bécasse, je suis en train de congeler sur place ! S'il te plait, fais en sorte que l'article en première page du Daily soit : « Talon Aiguille, l'identité secrète levée ! C'était Pingoui ! »

- Mauvais jeux de mot ma belle, tu es capable de mieux.

- Mon cerveau gelé ne me permet pas une plus intense réflexion Ch…

- Hum hum…

- Pardon… « Tour de Guet »… Alors, tu es sûr de ne rien remarquer ? Un chat coincé dans un arbre ? Une mamie ayant du mal à descendre de voiture ?

- Non, rien pour l'instant. A croire que les méchants restent terrés dans leurs souterrains devant la terrrrrrrrrrible Talon Aiguille.

- Mouis…

- Pas terrible comme réaction la masquée, tu devrais être contente, le crime recule devant tes chaussures. C'était bien le but que nous nous étions fixées non… ?

- Oui… mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette vie devienne ennuyeuse un mois après avoir commencé.

- Qui te dit qu'elle est ennuyeuse… une agression sur le 12ème, c'est à 350 m de toi. Fonce !

- Bien Tour de Guet ! Reste à l'écoute !

Ni une ni deux, Loïs Lane s'élança, ses talons résonnants sur le goudron. Pendant ce temps là, les doigts de Chloé Sullivan s'activèrent. Comme munis d'une vie propre, ils dansèrent leur propre bal sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable de la jeune femme. Très vite, des images, des fichiers vidéo se succédèrent.

Elle venait de pirater le système de vidéo surveillance de la ville. Sur une moitié d'écran, sa cousine, sur l'autre, le truand fuyant, un sac à main sous le bras. Et il allait pile dans la direction de Loïs. Pauvre bougre… il ne se doutait certainement pas de ce qui l'attendait. Loïs avait besoin de se défouler ce soir, et être son punching-ball n'était pas la chose la plus recommandable qui soit.

Elle n'en avait pas l'air, la brunette, mais elle était forte, sacrément forte. Un concentré d'adrénaline, de karaté, et d'éducation militaire. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait appris que Perry White, son patron direct, lui avait « adjoint » un « partenaire de travail ». En bref, il lui avait ordonné de chaperonner un nouveau. Et Loïs _détestait_ ça. Elle était une solitaire, et détestait travailler en équipe. Sauf pour le rôle de Talon Aiguille. Elle serait incapable d'effectuer ne serais ce que le dixième du travail d'héroïne sans sa cousine.

Mais pour ce qui était du journalisme, non merci.

D'accord, Loïs reconnaissait qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure journaliste du monde. Difficile de l'être si en plus, le fait de jouer les supers anges gardiens ne lui permettait que 11h de sommeil en trois jours. Et elle était la seule à effectuer ces rondes. Chloé était incapable de se battre, du moins comme Loïs était capable de le faire, alors en talon aiguille… impossible.

Chloé était ses yeux et ses oreilles, et partageait son train de vie. Cinq bons cafés et deux donnuts le matin, et le tour était joué. Elle redevenait Loïs Lane, la journaliste la plus sexy, douée, féminine, bornée, impatiente, respectée, charmeuse, etc, du Daily Planet.

Alors pourquoi lui collait-on un novice à former ?!

- Hein ?! Pourquoi, pourquoi ?! hurla-t-elle en piquant de ses talons le ventre du malheureux malfrat qu'elle avait jeté à terre.

- Aïe ! Mais… aïe ! Mais pourquoi quoi ?! AÏE !

- Pourquoi… m'ont-ils… collés… un padawan… aux basks ?!

- Mais… mais arrêtez ! Aïe ! Vous me faites mal !

- Tout doux avec les nerfs Talon Aiguille, résonna la voix de Chloé dans l'oreille de Loïs. Si tu l'amoches trop, ta cote va baisser. Je crois qu'il a comprit la leçon, et cela m'étonnerait, vu son air, qu'il face dans le SM.

- Tu veux vérifier Tour de Guet ?

Ni une ni deux, Loïs souleva le pauvre bougre se retrouva levé de force, et attaché au lampadaire le plus proche par des menottes en plastiques. L'autre folle, un sourire Colgate collé au visage, se plaça devant lui, faisant lentement tournoyer le sac à main récupéré.

- Tu sais que tu as été vilain n'est ce pas ?

Oh putain…

- Et tu sais ce que je leur fais aux vilains garçons ?

- J'en sais rien et je veux pas le savoir espèce de détraquée !

- Tu entends Loïs, chantonna la voix fluette de Chloé. Il ne veut pas savoir, alors laisse-le. Sinon, je pense qu'il va finir par craquer, et c'est son pantalon qui va déguster. Policiers en difficulté à 500 mètres sur ta droite. Profites-en !

- Compris Tour de Guet, j'en profiterais pour rendre ce sac. Et toi ! dit-elle au malheureux toujours attaché. Si tu recommences, je te ferais déguster à un point inimaginable.

- Ou… oui madame !

- Mademoiselle ! Blanc bec…

Et elle partit, son divin derrière moulé par le cuir.

Le prisonnier souffla de soulagement.


	2. Chapitre 2

Lorsque Loïs poussa la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa cousine, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Chloé endormie, son ordinateur encore allumé. Tu m'étonnes, il était 5h du matin. Cette nuit avait été particulièrement fructueuse. Une bande de policiers sauvés, et 4 malfrats arrêtés.

Peu… ? Que nenni !

Elle n'avait pas de supers pouvoirs ELLE ! Aucune capacité de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, ni de voler ou même de se rendre invisible ! Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était sa capacité de botter des culs, ainsi que sa cousine.

Parce que oui, elle pratiquait ce _hobby_ depuis maintenant 1 mois et 25 jours. Or, depuis près d'un mois, il semblerait qu'elle ne soit plus la seule sur ce « business ». Il y avait des nouveaux venus. Et on pouvait dire qu'ils cartonnaient. Il était impossible de dire combien ils étaient, et encore moins de connaître leurs identités.

Mais il y avait une chose qui était sûr : c'était des krypto-monstres.

Ils étaient arrivés tous en même temps, rétrogradant Talon Aiguille de la 1ère à la 6ème page du Daily Planet. Et cela, Loïs ne pouvait le supporter. Qui étaient donc ces arrivistes osant lui voler la vedette ?! Et tricheurs par-dessus le marché… _Eux_, ils avaient des supers pouvoirs !

C'était facile de frimer dans ces conditions ! Qui plus est, de ce qu'elle avait pût en entendre et lire, ces hypocrites avaient des gadgets supers sophistiqués, le genre qui coûte des milliers !

Quand elle pensait que tout ce dont elle avait à sa disposition, c'était une tenue SM et les gadgets payés par les salaires combinés des deux cousines. Ou encore dérobés à leur boss… Enfin bref, rien de bien mirobolant.

Morte de fatigue, elle secoua légèrement Tour de Guet qui papillonna des yeux en marmonnant son nom.

- Allez la Geek, souri Loïs en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Il est l'heure du massage plantaire !

- Qu'ais je fais pour mériter ça… ? bailla Chloé en sortant des produits et crèmes en tout genre d'une boité placée à coté d'elle.

- Tu m'as donné le rôle de la femme de terrain.

- Je te rappelle qu'à la base, cette héroïne, c'était ton idée.

- Oui, mais comme tu es ma cousine adorée et que tu m'aimes, tu vas me soulager de mon atroce douleur avant que notre double vie ne soit remarquée par quiconque.

Chloé grogna. Soigner les ampoules de sa cousine n'était pas ce qu'elle connaissait de plus ragoutant comme activité.

* * *

Le réveil sonna à 8h. Comme tous les matins depuis près de deux mois, le réveil fut difficile pour les deux cousines. Telles des somnambules, elles se levèrent pour vaquer à leurs obligations. Loïs changea ses bandages et s'habilla tandis que Chloé se lava. Loïs se lavait toujours en rentrant de patrouille, de la tête au pied.

Ce n'était pas bon pour s'endormir, mais elle se refusait de se coucher en sueur, une odeur de cuir sur le corps, la pollution de Metropolis emplissant ses cheveux. Elle se lavait toujours en rentrant de l'extérieur. Et sa cousine faisait de même. Autant dire que la facture d'eau à la fin du mois était amère.

Et comme tous les matins, Loïs vérifiait ses articles et affaires de la journée pendant que Chloé s'habillait et se maquillait. Et comme d'habitude, Loïs tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain, arguant sa cousine de se dépêcher parce que elle aussi, elle avait besoin de se préparer.

Et comme d'habitude, ce fut un rire fluet qui lui répondit, et sa cousine lui ouvrit la porte, en sous-vêtements, un chemisier à la main. Et comme d'habitude, Loïs grogna en prenant son peigne, pestant contre la coquetterie de sa cousine, coquetterie qu'elle possédait au centuple.

Les deux jeunes femmes n'en étaient pas à leur premier mois de cohabitation. En réalité, on pouvait dire qu'elles étaient en cohabitation depuis plus de 15 ans.

Depuis ce jour où, alors que Loïs allait avoir 12 ans, Gabe Sullivan abandonna sa fille devant la porte de son beau frère. Il disparu ensuite, sans laisser de traces, sans plus jamais donner de nouvelles.

La petite ne s'en remit jamais. Loïs avait déjà vu plusieurs fois sa cousine avant cet événement. Et cet être sanglotant n'avait rien à voir avec la pétillante Chloé Sullivan qu'elle connaissait. Même la petite sœur de la brune, Lucy, ressemblait à un roc comparé au fétu de paille qu'était devenue la blonde.

Alors Loïs se fit une promesse.

Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'une vie si pleine de promesse, qu'un aussi beau sourire, qu'un si bon esprit soit gâché. Alors elle la protégea sa cousine. Elle la soutint, elle la couva, lui donna plus d'amour qu'aucun être ne lui avait jamais donné.

Résultat des courses ? C'était aujourd'hui Chloé qui veillait sur sa cousine, la couvant comme une oie couve ses œufs.

Elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées, Loïs se sentant presque plus proche de sa cousine que de sa sœur. Et cela leurs convenaient très bien.

La preuve : elles avaient crée une icône, un symbole d'espoir pour la population éteinte de Metropolis.

* * *

A 8h40, elles étaient prêtes. Elles quittèrent leur appartement en plein centre de Metropolis et se dirigèrent vers leur lieu de travail. Travail ardu, comme chaque jour, car la population était un vrai troupeau dont tous les sujets se déplacent aux mêmes horaires.

Les deux cousines s'achetèrent en chemin un café chacune, et une vrai réserve de donnuts. Rien de tel pour récupérer d'une courte nuit.

Après avoir faillis être renversées trois fois et empêchées deux voleurs de prendre leurs sac, elles arrivèrent enfin à leur lieux de travail : le Daily Planet.

Comme d'habitude, l'entrée en jetait. Dans un ton chaud, un vrai oasis au milieu de l'atmosphère grise de cette ville. Elles montèrent dans l'ascenseur, blindé de monde vu l'horaire. Elles arrivèrent à leur étage, directement accueillies par un stagiaire, deux cafés en main.

Il fallait dire que ces demoiselles, sans être des icônes de la boite, étaient tout de même des éléments incontournables.

Loïs était l'une des étoiles montantes du Daily Planet, clef d'une nouvelle génération, plus talentueuse en devenir que fut l'ancienne.

Quand à Chloé, elle n'était certes pas reporter ou rédactrice, mais occupait tout de même un poste clef dans cette fourmilière : Elle était la programmeuse et la responsable informatique du Daily Planet.

C'était elle qui veillait, du haut de sa tour, au bon fonctionnement informatique de la boite. Elle qui programmait les pare feu, elle qui instaurait les mises à jour.

Un vrai géni.

Sous mes ordres directs des grands patrons.

Sous les ordres directs de Tess Mercer.

* * *

Tess Mercer. Une grande femme, beaucoup diraient. En taille ? Pas tellement. En intelligence ? Sûrement. En manipulation ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Après tout, il fallait bien avoir quelque chose de spécial pour être la seconde du plus grand milliardaire au monde : Lex Luthor.

L'entreprise Luthor avait commencé à prendre de l'ampleur dans les années 60, sous le règne de Lionel Luthor, grâce à l'argent que ce dernier avait crapuleusement gagné.

Quoi de plus crapuleux que de tuer ses propres parents pour récupérer leurs biens ?

Mais cette vérité, personne n'y faisait attention de nos jours. L'empire Luthor était source d'emplois, et la philanthropie apparente des Luthor avait servie à faire de Metropolis l'un des joyaux des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Le fils de Lionel, Alexander « Lex » Luthor suivit assez rapidement les pas de son père. Au début à la tête du Daily Planet, un œil toujours sur l'information comme le voulait son père, Lex reprit très jeune le flambeau. Il défenestra son père. Mais cela ne fut jamais prouvé. Cependant, une tradition semblait s'être instaurée. Tout patron du Daily Planet pouvait un jour être amené à gouverner l'empire Luthor. Et pour prendre la tête de l'Empire, il fallait liquider l'Empereur régnant.

Tess Mercer était une belle femme, au mental d'acier, décidée sur ses objectifs. Et son objectif principal était de soutenir Lex. Son patron, frère, modèle.

Quoique la jeune femme rousse soit intransigeante sur un sujet. Elle n'était pas une pâle copie de Lex Luthor. Et cela, Perry White l'avait très vite comprit.

Le fameux Perry était dans la boite depuis ses 17 ans. La prise de pouvoir des Luthor, l'arrivée de Lex, la vie de Lex, la passation de pouvoir… tout cela, Perry White y avait assisté. Lex était un être tourmenté, Tess était un être résolu.

Perry avait été heureux de l'arrivée de cette dernière. La liberté du journal n'en avait été que plus développée.

Lex lui avait fait en sorte de tenir le Daily Planet dans le creux de sa main, afin, sans doute, de mieux orchestrer la fin de son paternel.

La liberté de presse de Perry était toujours restreinte par le joug Luthor, mais il estimait que le Daily Planet avait plutôt gagné au change.

Alors, il fallait profiter de cette liberté. Alors il fallait se mettre au travail pour faire honneur à cette liberté.

Alors il lui fallait le papier de Loïs Lane.

* * *

- Lane ! Votre papier sur Talon Aiguille pour la 6ème page ! Tout de suite !

La jeune femme, surprise, faillit renverser son 2ème café de la journée, et s'avança, résolue, vers l'emplacement de son chef.

Une lueur de défi dans les yeux, elle le tendit à son chef.

Ce dernier fixa l'article, un tic nerveux agitant sa narine, comme si il reniflait l'investissement qu'avait effectué sa journaliste.

A peine 30 secondes plus tard, il baissa la feuille, et fixa les prunelles foncées de Loïs.

- Lane… vous ne trouvez pas que vous bonifiez _un peu trop_ cette Talon Aiguille ?

- Non, répondit innocemment la brune. Pourquoi, vous trouvez ?

- Un peu que je trouve. Vous la décrivez comme la sauveuse de l'humanité.

- Et si c'était le cas….

- Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Si toutes les call-girls du monde étaient des sauveuses en puissance, la criminalité n'existerait plus. Sauf qu'elle existe Lane, et que c'est grâce à cela que notre job existe et que vous pouvez vous achetez vos jupettes. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de me refaire vite fait cet article pour les 20 minutes à venir. Le fond est bon, modérez juste vos propos Lane. Déjà que j'étais moyennement d'accord pour que vous l'appeliez Talon Aiguille…

- Tout le monde a obtempéré pour le nom…

- Et bien pas moi. Je suis contente de vous avoir affecté une nouvelle recrue. Vous allez voir, avec lui, tout est dans la modération. Il vous sera d'un grand bénéfice.

- En parlant de cela, je trouve q…

Mais Perry ne lui permit pas de finir, la laissant en plan au milieu de la salle.

Mouais… ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait obtenir gain de cause.

En boudant, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, où Chloé l'attendait. En voyant la mine déconfite de sa cousine, la blonde leva sa boite à donnuts, la secouant sous le nez de sa cousine, comme un maître appâtant son chien.

- Pleurs pas cousine, regarde ce qui t'attends, regarde ce qui t'attends…

- Fais la maligne, mais je te jure qu'un jour il verra la lumière et adulera Talon Aiguille !

- Du calme Loïs.

- Non mais c'est vrai Chlo ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui reproche !

- Pas ici voyons. Tu sais bien que…

Mais elles furent interrompues par une impromptue arrivée : Jimmy Olsen.

Ce dernier était un photographe free lance prenant peu à peu ses marques au Daily Planet, sans doute pour prochainement s'y implanter.

Chose étrange, Perry White semblait le chouchouter, à la limite de le paterner.

Bizarre lorsque l'on connaissait le _caractère de cochon_ du bonhomme. Autre fait notable, le jeune photographe casse-cou aux yeux clairs semblait avoir le béguin pour Chloé.

- Chloé, commença le jeune homme. Tess Mercer te demande dans son bureau.

- Ah… on me demande sur l'Olympe Loïs. Je vais donc te laisser à ta complainte et aller voir Zeus au féminin.

- Mh… si jamais j'étais un jour convoqué là-bas, ce serait soi pour me faire virer, soit pour me faire augmenter.

Chloé ri, et voulu prendre un donnuts dans la boite.

Peine perdue, sa cousine le mit hors de porté, les yeux écarquillés devant cette tentative de vol de donnuts au miel d'érable.

- Tu tiens à tes doigts Chloé ?

- Je t'en pris Loïs, il y en a 6 des beignets là dedans.

- Sauf que j'en aie besoin !

- Et alors, après ce que j'ai fait pour toi hier soir, j'ai bien le droit à une compensation !

- Pour s'être occupé de mes pieds ?! Non mais tu plaisantes ! Le nombre de…

- Oh les filles, les interrompis Jimmy. Je trouve que tout cela devient un peu trop personnel, et limite dégoûtant. Chloé. Tess Mercer veut vraiment te voir, et tu sais bien que la louve du dessus est loin d'être considéré comme un être patient.

- D'accord Jimmy, d'accord. J'arrive.

Prenant ses affaires, elle réussit à dérober un donnuts, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, Jimmy à ses trousses.

Elle appela l'engin, et se tourna vers le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi tu vas par là ?

- Parce qu'il est galant pour un homme ayant fait une commission d'accompagner la dame vers sa destination.

- Rien que ça ?

- Rien que ça beauté. Tu ne veux pas prendre cet ascenseur du 7ème ciel avec moi ?

- Ascenseur, je veux bien, surtout en sachant que nous ne serons pas seuls dedans. Après… 7ème ciel… Jimmy Olsen, deviendriez vous vantard ?

- Qui te dit que je suis vantard jolie nénuphar ?

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, se contenant de jeter un coup d'œil au bureau de sa cousine.

- Oh, Jimmy, j'ai oublié mon café sur le bureau de Loïs, tu peux aller me le chercher s'il te plait ?

- Mais tout de suite princesse, répondit il, les yeux pétillants.

Ni une ni deux, il se précipita vers le bureau de la brune, avisant la tasse de café. Au moment où il allait attraper le récipient, une main manucurée s'abattit sur la sienne dans un claquement sec.

Jimmy redressa les yeux.

Loïs.

Avec un visage outré et un regard assez clair…

Pas touche à mon café.

Jimmy se retourna vers l'ascenseur. Chloé lui adressa le plus divin des sourires. Elle l'avait bien eu. Lui aussi lui fit un sourire. Jimmy Olsen n'abandonnait jamais.

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma.

* * *

**Pour les anciens du fofo qui me suivent (ravie de vous revoir !), vous remarquerez que j'ai combiné plusieurs chapitres en un seul ! Sinon, ca aurait fait une cinquantaine de chapitres de tailles assez ridicules...**

**Pour les nouveaux qui me suivent, vous avez aussi le droit à votre Danke Schöne (mon allemand est ultra loin...) !**

**Laissez des comms siou plait ! Ça aide toujours à s'améliorer !**


	3. Chapter 3

Ce matin, Tess Mercer accueillit Chloé Sullivan normalement. C'est-à-dire le nez dans le journal du matin, un bonjour neutre sortant de ses lèvres. Chloé n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Tess Mercer. Trop manipulatrice à son goût. Trop proche de Lex Luthor.

De son coté, Tess n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Chloé Sullivan. Trop maligne. Trop compétente. Trop de choses au Daily Planet reposaient à présent sur cette tête blonde trop pétillante et souriante.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas les deux femmes de se respecter mutuellement. Parce qu'elles savaient reconnaître une adversaire digne de ce nom. Un concurrent coriace, capable de leur donner du fil à retordre. Capable de suivre le rythme de l'autre. Et qui sait, peut-être un jour, capable de devenir plus qu'un adversaire.

En attendant, Chloé Sullivan était toujours l'employée, et Tess Mercer la patronne.

- Sullivan, commença la rousse. Deux de vos pare feux ont brûlés durant la nuit. Il semblerait que les tentatives d'infiltration du système informatique du Daily Planet continuent. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

En effet elle le savait.

C'était fou, mais depuis plus de 15 jours, il semblait que quelqu'un tentait d'infiltrer le réseau du Daily, ainsi que les fichiers personnels de Tess Mercer. Cette dernière information, elle l'avait entendu de Stuart Campbell, l'informaticien personnel de Tess Mercer. Lui aussi avait eu des pare-feu attaqués. Quelqu'un leur en faisait tout deux baver.

Et ce quelqu'un était fort. Il obligeait Chloé à faire modification sur modification, pare feu sur pare feu. La jeune blonde aurait bien aimé rencontrer cet autre géni de l'informatique, au moins pour lui serrer la main et lui dire en face « toi, tu es un bon ». Mais elle se doutait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Parce que le jour où Tess Mercer trouverait l'origine de cet insecte placé sur son chemin, elle l'écraserait du haut de ses talons, sans pitié.

Un ennemi de Tess Mercer était comme un ennemi de Lex Luthor.

Mort.

Hochant la tête, Chloé se dirigea vers le bureau que sa patronne lui avait fait installer, quelques mois plus tôt. Chloé en était plutôt contente. Il est vrai que le fourmillement qui régnait au Daily Planet était quelque chose de rassurant, chaleureux et familiale, mais pour remplir à bien son travail, la blonde devait être dans le calme. Qui plus est, Tess Mercer était du genre prudente, et il était hors de question qu'un quelconque être puisse avoir en tête ne serait-ce qu'un des chiffres du système crypté du Daily.

Un des informaticiens apporta à sa supérieure son 3ème café de la journée, et s'installa sur une chaîse, une parfaite vision sur le profil de la jeune femme. Il sentait bien avec ses collègues que Chloé Sullivan allait entrer en mode « Super Woman de l'informatique ». Et l'observer allait être le meilleur apprentissage possible. Parce que l'excellence de la jeune femme dans ce domaine était le meilleur des modèles. Elle allait mettre en place les pares feux et pièges informatiques, et ensuite leur expliquer cette procédure qu'elle avait effectué en 30 minutes, mais que eux allaient mettre 5 heures à tenter de reproduire.

* * *

Loïs sortie du Daily Planet, non sans avoir envoyé un message à sa cousine. Elle allait enquêter pour son futur article. Et elle rageait. Parce que cet article, confié par Perry, portait sur ce nouveau groupe de héro qui lui volait la vedette. Et surtout, Perry avait précisé qu'il voulait que ce soit du P-O-S-I-T-I-F. En bref, elle devait faire un laïus en faveur de ces arrivistes bourrés de tunes. La logique de Perry ? Si Loïs aimait autant Talon Aiguille, une super héroïne, alors il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle n'en face pas autant pour les autres.

Certes, cet article allait lui permettre de voir ses initiales en bas de la première page, mais Loïs enrageait d'avoir _la première page_ grâce à ces gus. Elle marchait à présent d'un pas vif, ses ballerines ayant des airs de chaussons en comparaison à ses talons du soir. Derrière elle, un jeune homme peinait. C'était un portraitiste du journal, censé, grâce aux interviews des personnes que Loïs allait interroger, faire un portrait de ces héros.

Durant toute la matinée, Loïs avait étudié tout ce que le journal savait des nouveaux venus. Il n'était pas question de Talon Aiguille dans l'article qu'elle allait écrire. Tout le monde savait à quoi l'héroïne ressemblait. Après tout, Loïs avait fait en sorte de se faire photographier par Jimmy. On ne voyait pas son visage, la photo la montrant de profil, un talon sur le dos d'un homme à terre.

Les nouveaux héros étaient plus réservés. Pas une photo. Seul quelques personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir entre aperçu les sauveurs. Et parmi toutes ces personnes, une bonne partie était des arrivistes louchant sur une quelconque quart d'heure de gloire en voyant leurs propos dans le Daily Planet.

En bref, c'était une longue après midi qui s'annonçait pour la journaliste.

Le journal avait reçut de nombreuses lettres et coups de téléphones signalant un quelconque témoignage. Perry avait prit soin de TOUTES les faire noter, et les avaient fait donner à Loïs. Il voulait un article pour dans deux jours. Avec les portraits et témoignages, et que tout cela soit véridique.

- Bon, écoute mon petit, déclara soudain Loïs en s'arrêtant sur le trottoir, manquant de percuter le jeune qui le suivait avec tout son matériel. On va en baver durant les jours à venir. Alors ne me ralentit pas. Je n'interrogerais qu'une fois chaque personnes. Parce que tu vois, Perry White m'a donné une liste de personne à interroger, dit elle en sortant deux feuille A4 remplies recto verso. Et comme tu le vois, on a du pain sur la planche, et nous n'avons que deux jours. Sinon, je n'aurais pas ma première page. Compris ?!

- Ou… oui mademoiselle Lane.

- Très bien, alors si tu as compris, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'accélérer, parce qu'on n'a pas toute la journée.

Soupirant devant l'empoté qu'on lui avait apparemment collé, Loïs redémarra au quart de tour, prête à décrocher le record du made de vitesse de marche dans la ville. Oh oui, cette journée allait être longue.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant leur première adresse. Une femme qui c'était fait dérober son sac, bien vite rendu par une mystérieuse personne. Loïs réajusta sa queue de cheval, et toqua. Une femme rousse, la quarantaine, leur ouvrit. Elle sourie an voyant leurs badges, et les invita à entrer.

Les femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé, tandis que le jeune homme à peine sortit de l'adolescence prenait une chaise, sortant papiers et crayons.

- Bien, commença Loïs. R… Rachel. Vous nous avez envoyé une lettre il y a deux jours pour signaler au Daily Planet que vous avez été sauvé par un de ces nouveaux justiciers masqués. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

- Oh oui. C'était effrayant, commença Rachel en jetant des coups d'œil dans tout le salon. Je rentrais du travail, quand un voyou m'a agressé avec un couteau. Il m'a dit, « le sac, vite ». J'étais toute seul dans la rue.

- Mh, dit Loïs en prenant des notes. Continuez.

- Et, continua la rousse en tentant de lire le contenu du bloc note. Je lui ai passé mon sac, je n'avais pas le choix. Il s'est enfuit avec, et d'un coup, j'ai sentit une grosse bourrasque de vent. Le temps de cligner des yeux, le voyou était attaché avec des menottes à un lampadaire, et mon sac était dans mes mains.

- Je vois, mais vous n'avez aucune indication sue l'apparence de votre sauveur ? Un habit, une silhouette ?

- Non ! Je vous l'ai dit, il y a eu une bourrasque, puis plus rien.

- Ah…

Loïs se tourna vers le jeunot, les yeux vides. Lui aussi la fixait, les yeux vides. Sur son papier dessin, rien. Une bourrasque… Il était censé faire quoi avec une « bourrasque » ?

- Bien, entonna Loïs de son plus beau et faux sourire. Je vous remercie Rachel, vous nous avez bien aidés.

Elle et le jeune quittèrent la maison pour se diriger vers l'adresse suivante.

- J'ai vu le Diable ! Je vous le jure, je l'ai vu, et il m'a aidé ! postillonnait un vieil homme. Il avait de grandes ailes noires, aussi noires que les abîmes de l'enfer. Et une arme énorme ! Il a fondu sur le type comme ça !

- C'était un homme, j'en suis sûr. Habillé tout en noir, avec une cape. Un masque pointu. Et là, il s'est mit à lancer des shurikens ! Et à ce moment, au moment où il allait partir, il y a plein de bêtes noires qui se sont mises à voler autour de lui ! Il a prit sa moto et…

- Monsieur, rétorqua Loïs en regardant le dessin. C'est Batman que vous êtes en train de nous décrire.

- Ah bon…

- Une bourrasque, puis plus rien.

- Je me suis sentie portée, posée sur un banc. Tout est noir. Juste la sensation de vent sur mon visage.

- Il y avait une silhouette en haut de l'immeuble. Il tenait quelque chose. Je pense que c'était un arc. Il y avait une flèche plantée dans la veste de mon agresseur.

- Le voyou m'a poussé sur la route. J'ai vu les phares d'un camion. Et l'instant d'après, j'étais sur le trottoir, et le type gémissait de douleur par terre.

- Il y a eu un bruit strident, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me déchirait les tympans. Toutes les vitres se sont brisées. J'ai relevé la tête. Une silhouette finissait de mettre l'homme à terre. Je n'ai rien vu. La couleur de son habit se fondait dans l'obscurité. Mais il tout cas, il n'était pas épais le bonhomme.

- C'était l'homme chauve-souris ! Je vous jure !

Et l'après midi se déroula ainsi. Des témoignages tous aussi flous et pauvres que ceux des précédents jours. Le pauvre portraitiste du Planet avait souffert. De la journée, il en ressortait quatre portraits trop proches du héro de Gotham, une bonne dizaine représentants au mieux une bourrasque de vent. L'amélioration consistait en une silhouette sur un immeuble, un arc à la main, et le portrait d'une personne, menue, qui devait être un krypto-monstre, si l'on en croyait son cri strident.

Seulement, ce n'était pas avec ça qu'elle irait loin. Elle avait besoin de faits concrets, d'images, de descriptions, de pouvoirs sur lequel cogiter. De quoi donner des noms à ces nouveaux personnages !

Fatiguée de cette journée, elle rentra au journal, en compagnie du portraitiste. Lui non plus n'avait pas bonne mine. Quoique pour lui, la journée était finie. Loïs n'en avait pas fini avec ces interviews. Elle allait devoir tout trier, classer, dégoter une façon de faire un article concret avec le ramassis de conneries qu'elle avait collecté. Non mais franchement… une bourrasque… plus de la moitié de ces témoignages mentionnait « une bourrasque ». Depuis quand le vent était-il un super héros ? Quel pouvait bien être le pouvoir de ce krypto-monstre ? Invisibilité ? Contrôle du vent ?

Et d'abord, il y en avait combien des héros comme ça ? Chaque jour amenait de nouveaux témoignages, des possibilités de nouveaux héros. N'avaient-ils donc aucune pitié envers elle ? En plus de lui voler la vedette, donc de lui pourrir sa vie d'héroïne, ils lui pourrissaient son boulot au journal.

Alors ils allaient payer, foi de Loïs Lane. Elle allait leur faire un sacré bon article, et plus encore. Elle les percerait à jour.

* * *

Chloé descendit à l'étage de sa cousine, sitôt le message de cette dernière reçu. Il fallait dire que la blonde, sans s'ennuyer ferme, n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire durant cette après-midi. De nouveaux pare feux installés, des conseils donnés à des collègues, un rapport à Tess Mercer, et le tour était joué. Des fois, elle se disait qu'elle devrait être mieux payée…

Alors une succession de joute verbale, et un peu de travail venant de sa cousine lui semblaient tomber à pic.

Elle arriva devant le bureau de Loïs, qui se noyait littéralement sous un déluge de papier. En regardant plus attentivement, Chloé discerna des portraits, des dessins, des collections d'articles, et des feuilles de bloc-notes remplient de griffonnages.

- Tu sais quoi, entonna tout d'un coup Loïs. Je suis sûr que Perry me déteste.

- Pardon ?

- Il me déteste, c'est évident ! Sinon, pourquoi m'aurait-il collé sur cet article. Je n'ai rien, rien ! Les gens n'ont rien ! Le monde n'a rien sur ces arrivistes sans cœur ! Imagine un peu que je rende un mauvais article à Perry. Il ne me ferait plus jamais confiance ! Je serais grillé pour les 5 prochaines années, je…

- Du calme ! Du calme… Loïs, je te propose un truc. On va rentrer toute les deux ensemble, se faire un bon café, manger des beignets, et tu vas l'écrire ton fichu article. Et il sera magnifique. Quand dois-tu le rendre ?

- Demain soir, annonça Loïs, dépitée.

- Bien, voilà ce qu'on va faire. On rentre, tu vas faire un somme, et le temps que tu prépares ta cravache, je vais faire des recherches. Tu en auras des informations sur tes justiciers ma belle.

- Je ne veux pas t'utiliser pour ce genre de chose Chlo. Ce n'est pas ton travail.

- C'est à moi d'en décider. Vois-le différemment, je protège notre double vie. Si tu te mettais à écrire des abominations, Perry te pendrait devant l'enseigne du Daily Planet et Tess Mercer cracherait sur les morceaux. Tu sais qu'elle est super jalouse de la hauteur des talons de notre héroïne préférée ?

- Ah oui… ?

- Puis ce que je te le dis.

- Mh… d'accord.

Ahlala… il fallait toujours la coucouner. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa cousine de désespérer, mais Chloé trouvait leur nouveau train de vie éreintant, à la fois pour elles et pour leurs nerfs. La jeune blonde se demandait parfois si Talon Aiguille n'avait pas fait son temps, si ces nouveaux héros, sortis eux aussi de nulle part, mais disposant d'immenses budgets et pouvoirs, n'étaient pas les mieux placés pour faire régner la justice dans les rues.

Car Chloé avait peur. Toutes les nuits, elle avait peur. Peur du devenir de sa cousine. Et si quelqu'un, un jour, lui tirait dessus ?

Et si un jour, suite à un geste mal placé, le masque de Talon Aiguille tombait et le responsable reconnaissait Loïs Lane, jeune journaliste du Daily Planet ?

Et si un jour, Tess Mercer ou Lex Luthor, lassés de ce numéro de clown, capturaient Loïs ?

Il y avait trop de « et si un jour », et Chloé avait bien vu que sa cousine ne revenait pas toujours indemne de ses sorties nocturnes. Un hématome, une écorchure, une douleur aux côtes… Toutes ces choses faisaient pâlir Chloé qui, ces derniers jours, ressentait de plus en plus l'envie de retourner à la normal. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que cette double vie était un gouffre pour sa vie sociale. Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas sortie avec un groupe d'amis ? Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas sortie avec un garçon ? Certes, il y avait Jimmy, mais quoi de plus dangereux que de sortie avec un journaliste-photographe fouineur, et tout aussi borné qu'une Lane…

Seulement, elle ne pouvait se permettre de dire tout cela à Loïs. Pas encore… Sa cousine était tellement investie dans son personnage, tellement en quête de reconnaissance et de justice que Chloé ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Du moins dans l'immédiat. Encore une semaine… peut-être deux… après cela, le rythme se fera vraiment ressentir et Loïs commencera peut-être à comprendre que la nouvelle brochette de bons samaritains était plus efficace. Elle voyait bien que les nouveaux arrivants s'amélioraient depuis leur arrivée. Ils couvraient plus de terrains, sauvaient plus de gens.

Elle leur tirait son chapeau.

Mais en attendant, l'heure de la retraite n'avait toujours pas sonné et Loïs piquait un gros somme dans sa chambre. Et elle, Tour de Guet, avait du boulot. Elle pouvait considérer que se documenter sur leurs « concurrents » était quelque chose de bénéfique. Après tout, c'étaient ces gugusses qui leur faisaient de l'ombre.

Seulement, sa déception fut grande. Comme Loïs lui avait dit, le monde ne savait rien de ces nouveaux héros, si ce n'était leurs actions. A travers ses recherches et celles de Loïs, Chloé pu néanmoins arriver à une conclusion certaine.

Ces types travaillaient en équipe.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y avait jamais de nuit où _tous_ les pouvoirs des nouveaux arrivés se manifestaient en même temps. Ces types s'alternaient dans leurs rondes. Vachement bien organisés. Mieux qu'elles en tout cas.

Ces recherches ne prirent pas si longtemps à la blonde. Cela lui permit de faire elle aussi un petit somme avant le travail nocturne.

A 21h, Loïs la réveilla, toute souriante, un plat de pâtes surgelé sur la table. Chloé déglutit. La cuisine et sa cousine, ça faisait deux. Même un plat surgelé à réchauffé, elle trouvait _toujours _le moyen de le rater…

Les deux cousines s'attablèrent, et commencèrent à déguster en silence. Après la première bouchée, Chloé déglutit. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Loïs avait réussi, on ne sait par quel miracle, à cramer certaines parties du plat et à ne pas assez décongeler l'autre. Que la brune lui pardonne, mais dès qu'elle serait dans les rues de Metropolis à jouer les terreurs ambulantes, Chloé commanderait Thaï.

Evidement, Loïs aussi avait pâlit en goûtant son plat, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Hors de question de s'avouer vaincu. Un jour, elle ferait la cuisine aussi bien, et même mieux que Chloé !

- Au fait cousine, merci pour tes recherches, commença Loïs. Ce que tu as trouvé est intéressant, et surtout, semble tellement logique maintenant quand on l'a sous les yeux. J'enrage de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt !

- Aucun souci. Je n'ais fait que te donner les bases. A toi de faire le reste. Ce n'est pas moi qui ferais la mise en forme ou la syntaxe. Écris-nous un bel article !

- Si Perry est content et me met vraiment en première page avec félicitations, je t'offre le resto !

- Attention Lane, je te prends au mot !

Elles finirent de manger dans la bonne humeur, et Loïs alla se préparer dans sa chambre. Elle en ressortit très vitre, un long manteau cachant ses hautes bottes et son ensemble de cuir, un sac à main contenant sa cape et quelques effets. Le tout, elle le laisserait dans une rue désertée, derrière une benne à ordure, bien à l'abri dans un sac plastique.

- Voyous ! Bandits ! Malfrats ! Criminels ! Tremblez ! Car Talon Aiguille va vous traquer ! Pleurez ! Car l'héroïne masquée va vous dénicher ! Suppliez ! Mais elle ne vous laissera pas en paix ! Concurrents ! Dégagez ! Cette ville jamais vous ne l'aurez !

Le tout accompagné d'un remix de la pub l'Oréal et un claquement de talon. Chloé éclata de rire. Non, il était décidément trop tôt pour raccrocher. Toutes ces histoires seront parfaites pour faire rêver leurs gosses plus tard. Elle imaginait bien la bouille joufflue d'un garçon de 6 ans sourire devant une Loïs déchaîné relatant ses exploits.

Une bande de folles…

Voilà ce qu'elle était avec sa cousine…

Chloé ouvrit son PC, piratant d'emblé les systèmes de surveillances, radio de la police et détecteurs thermiques des satellites Luthorcorp.

Que la fête commence…

* * *

La fête débuta assez vite cette nuit là. D'emblée, Loïs eu à intervenir : Une grand-mère agressée par une jeune de 18 ans, juste sous les yeux de la brune. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se changer et intervint. Ni une ni deux, le délinquant tenta de s'enfuir. Il échappa à Loïs, qui ne le poursuivit pas, rappelée à l'ordre par sa cousine lui intimant l'anonymat.

Tant pis, de toute façon, il devait tellement avoir eu peur qu'il n'était pas prêt de recommencer.

La grand-mère la remercia chaleureusement, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Finalement, Loïs trouva un coin tranquille pour se changer. Elle abandonna manteau et sac, prête à remplir son rôle.

- Très bien Loïs, ça commence, entonna la voix de Chloé dans l'oreillette. Une alarme de bijouterie s'est déclenchée sur la 9ème. C'est à 300m !

- Roger Tour de Guet !

C'était Noël ce soir… pas à attendre. Qui plus est, avec un sauvetage de bijouterie, Talon Aiguille allait retourner sur le devant de la scène ! Peu être même que Perry allait lui demander d'écrire un nouvel article sur la _méga_ héroïne, et reléguer l'article sur les nouveaux à la 6ème page…

- C'est pas vrai, murmura Chloé dans l'oreillette.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

Loïs arriva à destination, entrant avec prudence dans la boutique, ses talons craquants sur le verre brisé. Et elle vit ce que sa cousine voyait sur son écran.

Les bandits étaient à terre, assommés.

C'était impossible… qui avait pût faire ça… elle avait mit moins de 5 minutes à venir !

- Tour de Guet ! Tour de Guet ! Que s'est il passé ?!

- Je n'en sais rien ! Je regardais les caméras de surveillances, je les voyais ! Et… et d'un coup, ils étaient à terre ! Ils se sont tous écroulés en même temps ! Ils… ils ont volés contre le mur ! D'un seul mouvement !

- C'est pas vrai… c'est encore ces nouveaux venus… ils font du bon boulot, mais là je dois avouer que ça devient flippant… tu imagines de quoi ils sont capables… ?

- Oui… vas t'en de là Loïs ! La police va arriver d'un instant à l'autre !

Alors elle couru. Loin, sans regarder en arrière. Elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle, reprenant son souffle. Quelle merde… elle avait faillit les croiser ces saliguaux. Et elle en était certaine… elle n'aurait rien put faire.

- Talon Aiguille à Tour de Guet ! Tu ne remarques rien ? Aucun stalker ne me suivant ?!

- Je ne détecte rien… reposes toi un moment. Je te tiens au courant.

Chloé entrait en jeu. Il fallait qu'elle sache comment ces types avaient fais. Et elle avait peu être un moyen de le découvrir. Il fallait qu'elle passe cette vidéo en boucle. Qu'elle revoit le braquage, qu'elle voit cette force mettre les malfrats KO. Qu'elle passe tout au ralentit, image par image. Elle devait savoir quel était ce pouvoir.

De son coté, Loïs entendit des cris. Des cris de femme. Sûrement une autre agression. Avertissant rapidement Chloé, elle se précipita vers le lieu de l'agression.

Concentré sur la séquence à analyser, Chloé ne tenta pas de la suivre avec les caméras de la ville. Elle lui faisait confiance. Après tout, elle en avait géré des dizaines d'agressions la Loïs durant ce dernier mois. Entendre les claquements des talons de sa cousine à travers l'oreillette suffisait à la rassurer.

Lois arriva sur les lieux du crime. C'était révulsant. Une femme gisait à terre, l'homme l'ayant apparemment assommé tentant de lui enlever son manteau. Loïs vit rouge. Dans un cri de guerre, elle se précipita vers l'homme, lui administrant un magnifique coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Alertée, Chloé redémarra la surveillance visuelle. Loïs ne poussait jamais des cris de guerre en mission, sauf pour…

L'homme se redressa bien vite, le souffle court. Il poussa un juron en reconnaissant son agresseur. Oubliant sans doute les articles parlants de l'héroïne, il se précipita vers elle, prêt à engager un combat à mains nues. Qui tourna rapidement à son désavantage. Excédé de recevoir poings et pieds, l'homme sortit son joker de sa poche.

Un révolver.

Loïs s'immobilisa, soudainement sourde au monde et à la voix stridente de sa cousine hurlant son nom.

Loïs ferma les yeux.

L'homme tira

Loïs entendit un râle.

Ne sentit jamais la balle.

Quand la brune rouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit rien. Son agresseur avait disparue. A l'autre bout de l'oreillette, Chloé n'émit aucun bruit, trop abasourdie. Comment cela était il possible… ?

Loïs se retourna vers la jeune femme qu'elle était venue secourir, reportant les questions à plus tard.

Elle avait disparue.

Et Loïs commençait à paniquer. Tout lui échappait. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation ! Il y avait quelqu'un ici ! Quelqu'un…

- Loïs ! lui hurla Chloé. Dégage de là ! Barre-toi tout de suite ! On s'arrête ! On s'arrête !

Chloé voyait sa cousine. Elle la voyait à travers la caméra de surveillance.

- Loïs !

Loïs tourna les talons pour courir.

Elle disparue d'un coup de l'écran.

- LOOOIIIIIIIIS !


	4. Chapter 4

Oh non…

Ce n'était pas vrai…

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Chloé paniquait. Elle paniquait comme jamais elle n'avait paniqué de sa vie. Loïs avait disparue. D'un coup, comme ça. Sans préavis, elle avait littéralement disparue de l'écran.

Et elle ne répondait pas aux appels de Chloé.

Oh merde, merde… comment était ce possible… ?

Inspirant profondément, la jeune femme tenta de se calmer. Peine perdue, mais ce geste lui permit de retrouver ses esprits, et de se fixer un but précis dans la tête : retrouver Loïs.

Elle retourna son regard sur l'ordinateur, faisant pianoter ses doigts sur le clavier. Elle passa la séquence au ralentit. Rien. Encore et toujours rien. Elle avait beau faire défiler les images une par une, Loïs disparaissait toujours de l'écran d'un coup.

Se calmer. Réfléchir. Quel pouvait être ce pouvoir ?

Chloé savait qu'on ne pouvait voir le krypto-monstre. Elle savait que les personnes affectées, comme les malfrats, voltigeaient toutes en même temps. Elle se rendait compte aussi que ces interventions étaient trop rapides pour que l'on puisse les contrer. La sonnerie de la bijouterie, le temps de réaction… à chaque cas de figure, Loïs se trouvait dans les 500m alentours… qui… qui pouvait bien arriver comme cela, à chaque fois ? Elle ne voyait rien sur les écrans, et elle se rendait compte que leur adversaire n'était pas omnipotent. Il avait d'abord emmené la victime et l'agresseur, et était… revenu chercher Loïs. Tout cela avait été si rapide…

Rapide…

Etait ce cela, le pouvoir krypto-monstre d'un des nouveaux héros ? La rapidité ?

Non… cela n'expliquait pas tout. Elle l'avait entendu à travers l'oreillette. Ce coup de feu… il avait été tiré. Qu'était devenue cette balle ?

Chloé modifia la trajectoire des caméras, passant à vision infrarouge. Elle visionna le mur le plus proche se situant dans la trajectoire du tireur. Il n'y avait aucun impact de balle…

De même, dans cette bijouterie… la vitesse n'expliquait que l'on puisse ainsi faire voltiger des hommes…

Chloé cessa ses réflexions. Elle n'arriverait pas au bout de son raisonnement. Pas avec si peu d'information. Et puis… Loïs avait disparue ! Elle était en danger, et Chloé devait la retrouver. Le signal GPS de l'oreillette avait disparu. Elle ne le trouvait nulle par dans toute la ville ! Comme si il était brouillé… Quelle merde ! Il fallait décidément la surveiller sa cousine ! C'était décidé, dès le moment où Chloé Sullivan retrouverait Loïs Lane, elle enfermerait cette dernière à double tout dans l'appartement, et ce durant une semaine ! Et au diable le Daily Planet !

Décidée, Chloé s'arma pour la guerre.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, elle était dans la rue, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le lieu de l'agression. Il était si proche… elle passa par une des rues principales de la ville, bondée à cette heure. Il n'était pas étonnant que le coup de feu n'ais pas effrayé les concitoyens. Cela faisait des années que le bruit des armes à feu était devenu le pain quotidien de Metropolis. Ce bruit était devenu aussi banal que celui d'un klaxon…

Chloé traça sa route, une main tenant fermement la bandoulière de son sac à main, son autre main fermement maintenue dans sa poche.

Dans cette poche, un révolver.

Chloé avait enlevé la sécurité au moment même où elle avait claqué la porte de son appartement. Il y avait quelque chose qui rodait dehors. Et ce quelque chose avait enlevé sa cousine.

Elle n'était pas une débutante avec les armes à feu. Quand on était élevé par le Général Sam Lane, on était, par la suite, tout sauf sans défense. Loïs savait chasser le daim à l'âge de 8 ans. A 13 ans, Chloé savait manier le révolver.

Loïs avait catégoriquement refusée de porter une arme sur elle en tant que Talon Aiguille. De toute façon, où diable aurait elle pût dissimuler l'arme dans sa combinaison. Elle n'avait même pas la place pour des chaufettes, alors…

Mais la cousine de Loïs, elle, ne crachait pas sur son arme à feu. Surtout dans cette situation. La brune, elle, n'avait rien pût faire. _Talon Aiguille_ n'avait rien pût faire. Mais Chloé devait se rendre sur les lieux. Pour chercher un indice, pour se rendre compte. Ramenant sa casquette de style ouvrier sur son visage, elle s'engouffra dans la ruelle de la disparition. Baissant la tête, la rentrant le plus possible dans le col de son manteau, elle arriva s'immobilisa au milieu de la ruelle, à l'endroit exacte où s'était tenu Loïs quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il n'y avait aucune trace quelconque. Aucun indice, rien que quelques gouttes de sang, seuls souvenirs de la bagarre.

Chloé s'immobilisa, toujours accroupie au sol. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

Ces nouveaux héros avaient Loïs. Ils l'avaient enlevé pour x raison, peu être pour savoir ce dont elle était capable. Pouvoir quelconque, informations diverses. Mais Loïs ne savait rien. La brune était un cancre en informatique, où du moins était loin, très loin du niveau de Chloé. Tout ce que Loïs savait, c'était comment frapper avec ses petits poings. Elle ignorait même à quels réseaux Chloé se connectait pour mener leur double vie. En clair, en l'espace de 10 minutes, les ravisseurs se rendraient comptent que sa cousine était loin d'être une mine d'or, sauf pour la parlotte, les questions zarb, et le mal de crâne.

En revanche, ils allaient découvrir très vite l'identité de Loïs Lane. Ils en avaient les moyens, elle en était consciente. Et ils remonteraient à sa famille. A son appartement. A Chloé Sullivan, sa colocataire. Ils remonteraient à son ordinateur. Aux informations.

Chloé relava précipitamment la tête. En haut du toit, une silhouette la fixait. Elle sortit son révolver de sa poche, mettant en joug l'inconnu. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, sinon…

Ce qu'elle redoutait se produisit. Son portable émit une drôle de sonnerie étouffée, identique à celle de « Battle Royal ». Cette sonnerie n'avait qu'une signification pour Chloé. Quelqu'un était chez elle et tentait de pirater son ordinateur, détruisant pare feu sur pare feu.

Il fallait agir, et vite. Son ordinateur n'avait pas les mêmes capacités, ni les mêmes possibilités que ceux de Tess Mercer. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps fasse à un piratage.

Il était hors de question qu'elle rentre chez elles, ses nouveaux ennemis l'attendant sûrement. Oui, dès à présent, ils étaient ennemis. Eux même devaient les considérer, elle et sa cousine, comme tel. Après tout, dès l'apparition des nouveaux venus, les cousines, la population entière s'était méfiée. Des pouvoirs, des identités secrètes… et s'ils étaient du mauvais coté ? Et si ces bonnes actions n'étaient qu'une couverture ? Eux aussi devaient se poser les mêmes questions à propos des cousines. Et ils agissaient.

Chloé aussi devait agir. Et seule.

Elle jeta à terre son téléphone portable et son oreillette, baissant son révolver vers ses effets. Sans état d'âme, elle tira sur les deux objets, ses deux tirs faisant mouche, réduisant à néant les gadgets.

- A tous, dit la silhouette sur le toit, que Chloé n'entendit pas. Elle vient de bousiller son téléphone et l'oreillette.

- C'est une pro de la sécurité informatique, répondit une voix grave dans l'oreille de la première. Elle connaît la procédure.

Chloé recula, tenant en joug la silhouette sur le toit. Une fois arrivée sur l'artère principale, elle rangea son révolver, le cachant des passants. D'un pas rapide, nerveux, elle se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche, la tête toujours baissée, ses yeux allant de droite à gauche.

Il fallait qu'elle tienne… il ne fallait pas qu'ils la chope. Il fallait tenir jusqu'à demain. Demain, elle irait au Daily Planet, et tout s'arrangerait. Son portable était facilement trassable, et si l'oreillette était aux mains de l'ennemi, sa jumelle pouvait être repérée. On pouvait raisonnablement penser que ces gus pouvaient eux aussi cracker les caméras de vidéo surveillance de la ville, tout comme elle. Il fallait qu'elle parte du principe qu'ils étaient meilleurs qu'elle. Envisager le pire des scénarios était la condition pour la mener à la victoire.

Il fallait qu'elle échappe aux caméras, qu'elle échappe à leurs regards.

Restant le plus possible au milieu de la foule, la jeune femme s'engouffra dans le wagon de métro, mettant en œuvre son plan d'action. Il y avait des caméras seulement dans les stations de métro, pas dans les wagons. Dans deux arrêts, il y aurait une possibilité de changement de ligne. A ce moment là, ce serait la cohue. Et elle pourrait disparaître dans la foule. Elle avait moins de 10 minutes avant que les pares feux de son ordinateur ne volent en éclat.

- Les gars, je l'ai perdue, murmura une voix féminine. Elle est dans le wagon.

Sous les regards médusés des hommes et femmes présents dans le métro, Chloé enleva son manteau, le retournant totalement. Le beige devint marron, enlevant également la ceinture. Elle prit également sa casquette, et rentra la visière à l'intérieur, relevant également ses cheveux à l'intérieur du nouveau « bonnet ».

Alors, la jeune femme sortit quelque chose de sa sacoche. Une chose tout à fais anodine, passe partout, mais qui cette nuit, allait la sauver.

Un I-Pad.

Un I-Pad de Luthorcorp qu'elle avait réussit à extorquer à Tess Mercer, suppliant presque la rousse de le lui donner. La patronne le lui accorda. Chloé avait alors prit soin d'installer une sécurité particulière sur cet objet. Intrassable, et surtout contrôlant son ordinateur à distance.

Cet I-Pad n'avait jamais été enregistré à son nom. Il était tel le chat Schrödinger. Partout et nulle part à la fois, émettant dès sa mise en marche de partout dans le monde. Et elle avait plein de jolies petites choses stockées dans cet Pad.

Le métro arrivait à la station fatidique.

Alors Chloé lança sa bombe informatique.

Elle neutralisa toutes les caméras de la ville.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela marche.

Il restait 4 minutes.

* * *

- Merde ! Les gars, on a un problème ! Les caméras sont neutralisées, je répète, elles sont neutralisées !

- De quoi tu parles Black Canary ?!

- Toutes les caméras de surveillances de la ville ont été coupées ! Un virus s'est implanté dans le système central ! Les services de la ville planchent dessus.

- C'est elle boss ! Je suis sûr que c'est elle ! Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! Qu'est ce que je fais ?!

- Continue le piratage de l'ordinateur Cyborg ! Ne t'occupe pas des caméras ! Je veux ces fichiers, tu m'entends ! Hawkman ! Elle était bien dans le métro quand tu l'as perdue ?!

- Elle s'y est belle et bien engouffré, et Canary la suivie avec les caméras dans la station.

- Black Canary ! Vers quelle station était-elle lorsque la panne s'est déclenchée ?!

- Tu ne vas pas aimer… c'est la station du centre ville.

- Merde !

Elle était maligne la blonde… trop maligne…

En parlant de la blonde, elle continuait à mettre son plan en action. D'un pas rapide, profitant de la mise hors service des caméras, elle sortit de la station, débouchant en plein centre ville. A présent, il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit tranquille qui serait par la suite protégé des caméras. Elle avait un ordinateur et des informations à protéger !

Elle avisa un parking de centre commercial, et consulta sa montre. Il restait environ 2 minutes avant que tout les pares eux de son ordinateur de cède. Et 4 minutes avant que les caméras ne fonctionnent de nouveau.

Chloé trouva enfin son bonheur dans la panoplie de voitures et camions du parking. Un des camions de la maintenance, à l'avant défoncé. Sûrement un accident de voiture. Elle sortit une épingle à cheveux de son sac, et entreprit d'ouvrir la portière arrière du camion. Comme quoi, on apprenait des choses pas toujours très conventionnel avec un Général des armées.

La jeune femme s'installa, son I-Pad illuminant faiblement le camion. Il était temps. Ses ennemis s'attaquaient à son dernier pare feu.

Chloé se mit en mode « Super Woman de l'informatique ». Alors là, elle se le promettait, ils allaient pleurer.

* * *

- Les gars ! Elle émet ! P… putain ! Elle est en train de me contrer ! Elle me met des pares feux !

- Garde ton calme Cyborg ! Tu es un géni de l'informatique. Tu peux tout faire.

- Garde ce genre de réplique pour les combats physiques. Ce n'est pas toi qui es en train de « l'affronter ». Oh merde… cette fille est un monstre ! C'est quoi ces programmes ?!

- Laisse tomber le piratage ! Trouve-la ! Localise-la ! Impulse ! Où en sont les recherches ?!

- Si elle est vraiment sortie par la station du centre ville, elle a pût aller n'importe où. On n'a toujours pas les caméras boss ! On ne peut pas la trouver, on ne sait même pas par où chercher !

- Je vois… Flou ! Comment se porte notre invitée ?

- Elle n'est pas contente. Je déconseille à quiconque étant fatigué de dormir à la Tour cette nuit. Même du chloroforme n'arriverait pas à faire taire cette sauvage.

- Sauvage ?! Tu y vas fort boy-scout, les néandertaliens n'avaient pas de talon aiguille pour les faire rivaliser avec les girafes ! Cette fille est civilisée !

- Tu ne m'aides pas là Impulse ! Ecoute un peu avant de parler.

Un bruit se fit soudain entendre, celui d'un coup de pied que l'on donne dans une porte. Et une voix.

- Bande de rustres ! Arrivistes ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enlever comme ça ! Nous sommes en Amérique ! Il y a des lois ! Relâchez-moi tout de suite !

Un coup de pied accompagna cette déclaration, très vite suivit d'un juron.

- Je vous jure que dès que je sors de là, je vous casse la tête ! Vous m'entendez bande de criminels ?! Je fais vous détruire ! Vous pendre sur la place publique ! Vous lapidez ! Vous…

Le bruit s'arrêta, couvert par un soupir exaspéré. Le Flou s'était éloigné de la salle où était retenue Loïs.

- Hey Impulse… si tu veux prendre ma place, je te la laisse.

- Allons bon ! Vous avez vu les gars ? Le Flou recule devant une femme. Hey boy-scout ! C'est vrai que la señorita est dans une tenue spéciale qui n'est pas trop ton genre, mais fais preuve d'un peu de courage ! C'est toi le plus blindé ici !

- Quand vous aurez grandis, intervint une voix féminine dans les oreillettes. Vous entendrez que les caméras sont de nouveau opérationnelles.

- A quoi ça nous avance ? Elle a dût se terrer dans un trou maintenant.

- Du calme Stargirl, contrôles tes nerfs !

- C'est facile de dire ça. J'ai cours demain moi !

- Boss ! Je n'arrive pas à la localiser ! Elle est partout dans le monde, partout dans la ville ! Cette fille… elle est dans tous les systèmes informatiques du monde ! Elle peut tout contrôler !

- Oui, mais nous nous avons quelque chose auquel elle tient. Elle viendra à nous. On laisse tomber les gars. Canary, je veux que tu essayes de la localiser et que tu remplaces le Flou pour la surveillance. Il doit être en forme pour demain… un nouveau monde s'offre à lui !

- Il en a déjà découvert une bonne partie en quelque sorte…

Le dénommé « Flou » grogna, grimaçant en entendant les pieds de leur captive frapper le mur et la porte. Une vraie furie…

* * *

De son coté, Chloé ricanait. Elle les avait eut… elle les avait lattés à un point inimaginable. Et elle c'était prouvé quelque chose : Elle était meilleur qu'eux, au moins dans un domaine. Elle et Loïs av… Loïs… il fallait qu'elle la sorte de là. Appeler la police était hors de question, c'était livrer Talon Aiguille en pâture à tous les criminels de la ville. Leur anonymat était leur première arme.

Mais tout de même, Chloé était contente. Elle avait vécu ce que vivait James Bond tout les jours !

Décidément, le terrain, c'était excitant… elle comprenait que Loïs se soit autant attaché à son rôle. Et elle comprenait également que son organisme avait besoin de repos. Elle était à l'abri dans ce camion hors de service. Et toute cette agitation l'avait épuisé. Elle programma son I-Pad pour qu'il sonne à 7h, et s'allongea sur le sol, roulée en boule dans son manteau. La journée qui s'annonçait allait être tout aussi trépidante et angoissante que l'avait été cette dernière heure.

* * *

Malgré elle, Chloé aurait aimé dormir plus. Malgré le stress, malgré le froid, elle avait dormit comme un bébé. La douce musique de son réveil la tira rapidement de son sommeil, avec le même effet qu'un seau d'eau glacé. Et tous les événements de la veille lui revinrent directement en mémoire. Frottant les marques présentes sur ses joues, Chloé réajusta sa tenue de la veille, faisant bien attention à arborer le même air qu'à sa sortie du métro. Il s'agissait de ne pas tout faire capoter maintenant, ce serait dommage.

Une fois prête, elle sortie du camion, contente de ne croiser personne. Elle s'inséra dans la rue principale, observant la foule et le ciel. La coupure des caméras qu'elle avait provoquée la veille ne semblait pas vraiment avoir causé de préjudices à la ville. Elle en était heureuse. Car après tout, cette manœuvre qu'elle avait effectué pour se sauver, elle, une seule humaine, avait en quelque sorte mit en danger des millions d'êtres humains. Qui sait ce qui aurait pût se passer si elle avait coupé ces caméras, pile au mauvais moment… ? De nombreuses personnes avaient peu être pâtis de cet acte égoïste.

Que cela lui serve de leçon.

Par moment, Chloé était effrayé par ses capacités. Contrôler les caméras de toute une ville… c'était en quelque sorte du techno-terrorisme.

Non, pas « en quelque sorte ». Ca l'était. Et elle savait qu'elle était capable de bien plus. La ligne était décidément très facile à franchir, le muret séparant « bonne intention » et « mauvaise action » très petit.

Sa réflexion cessa lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa destination : La Daily Planet. Toutes les cartes pour gagner cette partie de Bridge étaient là. Elle ne voyait aucun changement autour d'elle. Son déguisement avait marché.

* * *

De son coté, une autre jeune femme blonde grognait. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Mais alors très mauvaise nuit.

D'une part, l'autre folle enfermée à quelques mètres d'elle avait fait un raffut du diable _toute la nuit_. Encore maintenant, Black Canary entendait des coups réguliers. Elle était prête à parier que l'autre excité avait déplacé le lit de la pièce contre le mur, et était là, allongée, à donner des coups de talons contre le mur d'en face. Oui, c'était clair et nette. Cette fille n'avait pas seulement le costume d'une sadique, elle en avait l'âme. Elle avait bien décidé, en toute connaissance de cause, de faire péter une durite à son geôlier.

L'autre raison du mécontentement de Black Canary était cette incapacité qu'ils avaient, elle et les ordinateurs du repère, à débusquer leur proie. Certes, un canarie n'était à la base, pas un chasseur. Mais les oiseaux sont teigneux, et surtout très cruels. Et il fallait bien retrouver ce potentiel danger.

Non… elle ne pouvait plus parler de « potentiel ». L'autre blondasse était un vrai danger. Elle avait vu ce que cette fille était capable de faire. Elle était très maligne, et apparemment, une vraie crack en informatique. Neutraliser les caméras de la ville… contrer Victor… il y avait des choses qui devraient être interdites en ce bas monde. En plus, cette fille était… une subordonnée de Tess Mercer ! Pourquoi… pourquoi travaillait-elle dans le camp du mal ?! Et c'était quoi cette histoire avec la SM de service ?!

Il fallait en avoir le cœur net.

Green Arrow l'avait clairement dit.

La blonde viendrait.

Il fallait seulement être prêt à la cueillir.

* * *

Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche.

Rien.

Chloé sortit de l'ascenseur sur la pointe des pieds. Elle voulait le plus possible évité de se faire repérer. Et surtout, il y avait certaines personnes _stratégiques_ à éviter de croiser.

Comme le Perry White qui passa devant elle en coup de vent, le nez dans le journal du matin. Perry White… l'homme qui aimait le journalisme plus que le genre humain.

Chloé ne devait pas le croiser. Elle ne pouvait croiser quiconque dans l'état déplorable où elle était. Elle devait se changer. Et mettre son révolver en lieu sûr. Les détecteurs de métaux avaient certes sonnés à l'accueil du Daily Planet, mais les gardes la connaissaient trop bien. L'alarme du détecteur de métaux, ils l'avaient mis sur le compte d'une ceinture, ou de clefs. Pas d'un révolver. Pas Chloé Sullivan. Une chose était étrange cependant, au goût des vigils. La miss Sullivan était venue sans la miss Lane, qui plus est sans café. Voir Sullivan sans Lane ni café, c'était… comme voir Bonnie sans Clyde ! Diabolo sans Satanas ! Un donnuts sans miel d'érable ! Yoda sans son indéchiffrable vocabulaire! Metropolis sans sa criminalité !

Impensable.

Mais sur ce coup ci, réalité.

Chloé arrêta de respirer, laissant Perry passer à 77,26 cm d'elle. Une fois celui ci disparu à l'autre bout du couloir, elle débloqua sa respiration. Pas passé loin… encore heureux que Perry soit proche de la sénili…

- Hey Chloé salut ! Ca boum aujourd'hui ?!

Stuart… lui par contre, il en était bien loin de la sénilité. Jeunot… bébé ! Ce type avait tout juste 18 ans ! Et un bon casier qui plus est ! Il avait piraté pas mal d'entreprises et organisations, gouvernementales ou non. Pas mal pour son jeune âge. Mais bon, Chloé devait avouer qu'elle avait fait pire, et plus jeune que lui. Mais cela restait impressionnant. Cet énergumène post-pubère s'était attiré pas mal d'ennemis. Tess Mercer lui avait alors proposé un de ces deals dont elle avait le secret.

Donnant-donnant.

Malgré tout, Chloé respectait et appréciait Stuart. Elle le croisait régulièrement dans les bureaux du Daily Planet. Après tout, Tess Mercer était leur patron commun. Elle avait régulièrement besoin de lui, et préférait de loin demander un conseil informatique au jeune homme qu'à Chloé. Question de fierté.

Chloé trouvait que le jeune homme avait un bon sens moral. Pas très grand, certes, après tout, c'était un enfant des quartiers qui avait de grandes capacités, et qui avait téléchargé les plans de construction des bombes nucléaires de l'Iran. Ainsi que téléchargé les dossiers identitaires des agents du MIT.

Mais il avait aussi piraté le système informatique principale de Luthorcorp, dans le seul but de leur voler des fonds à reverser à un orphelinat de Metropolis. Alors oui, Chloé prenait cette jeune tête imprudente en affection. Et puis merde, c'était un géni informatique lui aussi. Qui plus est capable de rivaliser avec Chloé.

Ils avaient tout deux inventé un jeu connu d'eux seul. De quoi s'occuper lors des heures creuses. Le « PirateGame ». Simple. L'un créait un dossier vierge, et le sécurisait le plus possible, se tenant prêt à empêcher l'autre d'entrer. Si l'attaquant entrait en moins d'une heure, il avait gagné. Et le perdant payait le café. Le petit jeune avait besoin de défis pour tenir en place.

En attendant, le fait qu'il l'ait trouvé embêtait Chloé. Elle ne voulait voir et _être vue _par personne.

- Eh oh Chloé ?! Ici la Terre ! Tu m… oh mon dieu ! T'as une de ces mines… t'as oublié de mettre ta crème antirides ce matin ?

- Rigole espèce de Télétubbies. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que Tess Mercer était en déplacement aujourd'hui.

- Elle l'est. Mais la boss m'a demandé de passer au journal pour prendre un truc. Je ne fais que passer. Au fait, tu sais que je n'ai eu aucune attaque sur le serveur. Celui du journal non plus. Il faut croire que notre mystérieux adversaire avait besoin d'un jour de repos.

Cette information entra par une oreille de Chloé, et sortie pas l'autre. D'un coté, tant mieux. Elle allait pouvoir être tranquille. Du moment que son cher confrère foute le camp d'ici.

- Alors, continua Stuart. Je pensais… eh, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui oui, répondit elle en souriant le plus véridiquement possible. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit.

- Ah, tant mieux. Je me disais qu'on pourrait peu être faire une partie tout les deux. Ca fait longtemps, acheva t-il en imitant le Chat Potté.

- Désolé Stuart, mais princesse Fiona a du boulot, et elle n'a pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Une autre fois, c'est promis.

- Bon… tant pis. Ah c'est chiant les vieilles, ça deviens de plus en plus aigrie au fil des jours. Bientôt, tu t'enfermeras chez toi, adopteras 7 chats, et tu mourras sous leur fientes. Attention !

- Très poétique Stuart. Maintenant si tu veux bien…

- Et au fait, elle est pas là ta cousine ?

Ah merde… corde sensible… excuse bidon à dégoter en moins de 1, 235 secondes.

- Elle est… malade.

- Malade ? Loïs malade ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui l'es ? Attends que je voie si tu n'as pas de fièvre, dit-il en tendant la main vers le front de la jeune femme.

- Bas les pattes le boutonneux ! rit-elle en esquivant le jeune homme. Puisque je te dis que Loïs est malade. Une petite grippe, mais une grippe quand même.

- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as mauvaise mine. Tu as dût l'approvisionner en mouchoir toute la nuit. Eh bien crois-moi, ils vont pas en revenir dans le journal. Loïs Lane malade. Elle va en baver à son retour. Bye la vieille !

Et il partit, rigolant dans sa barbe-pas-encore-sortie. Bon… Loïs allait en baver à son retour. Bah, mieux valait être un sujet de moquerie que d'être retenue prisonnière par des inconnus.

Donc Chloé se dirigea vers le lieu de son désir, son bureau, où elle trouva les affaires de rechanges qu'elle convoitait. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle passe des nuits au journal, à ses débuts. Comme Loïs. Alors il fallait être prévenant.

Se changeant rapidement, elle débuta l'opération « Je me faufile sans me faire repérer dans l'endroit le plus dangereux et inaccessible du Daily Planet et si je me fais prendre-choper-repérer je suis morte ».

Elle se connecta donc au système de surveillance de l'immeuble, repéra ses caméras, fit son bidouillage maison, et sortie de son bureau, fière d'elle.

Elle entra finalement dans la pièce tant crainte.

Le bureau de Tess Mercer.


End file.
